


Finding What Matters

by idra



Category: Primeval, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover, F/M, written for time traveler big bang over on lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan Bourne wanders through an anomaly and it's up to Abby and Becker with the help of Trish to save him from the dangers of the prehistoric era. Once they find him, they're trapped, but at least they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2012 Time Travelers BigBang over on LJ.
> 
> There is also lovely art, made by whogate over on LJ. It can be found [here](http://whogate.livejournal.com/3963.html).

Abby looks at Becker as they approach the group that's surrounding the anomaly. "Becker, how are we going to get them away? How do we explain what it is?"

"I don't know, Abs." Becker shrugs and approaches them, putting on his best military expression. "Excuse me, folks. I need you to back away from the UEP."

"UEP?" Abby hisses.

Becker smiles a little when the group in front of him all gives him equally confused expressions. "Unexplained phenomena. Please, we need to determine if it's dangerous."

"Our friend went through there," one of the girls-- a short, beautiful brunette-- says. "Evan's a good guy and... What is it?"

Abby looks at Becker and Becker sighs. "It's called an anomaly. They're basically passages to other times. Some, other dimensions. A handful go to the future."

Abby glances at the group. "We can't go in after him."

Becker frowns. "Abby, let's talk." He pulls her to the side. "We could. The team..."

Abby looks down. "Right. Team's gone. It's just you and me, so if we get stuck..."

"We won't. And even if we do, Abs, you and me, together. Didn't we say we could do anything as long as we stuck together?"

Abby looks into his eyes and smiles. "Fine, but if you get me killed or you get killed, I'm coming back and killing you again."

Becker grins. "As m'lady wishes."

"Don't forget, I'm not a lady." She pushes him and they walk back. "We'll go in and find him."

The brunette smiles. "Thank you. Is there any chance I can go with?" 

"Ma'am, it's too dangerous."

"Don't call me ma'am." The brunette scowls. "My name is Trish and you can't exactly keep me from going with you, now can you?"

Becker frowns. He's used to people following his orders at all times. "Miss. You can't go with. It could be dangerous and you're not trained for this kind of mission."

"And you need to understand that I can and will go without you, buddy. You can't stop me."

Becker scowls and starts to step forward when Abby moves in front of him. "Trish, my name's Abby. I understand you're worried for your friend, but you have to understand that having you there could jeopardize us finding Evan in an expedient manner."

Trish snorts. "Do you understand that you're not going in there without me?"

One of the bigger men comes up behind Trish. "Look, I understand you all think she'll be a hindrance to your mission. Trish is one of the fittest women I've ever met and she has weapons training. Take her with you. You won't regret it."

Trish looks gratefully over her shoulder. "Thanks John." John nods and moves back to the group of others. Trish turns back to Abby and Becker. "Please? He's my..." She sighs.

Abby glances at Becker and even though he's scowling at her, she nods. "You can come with. But you do as Becker or I say, got me?"

Trish nods. "I can follow orders. And Abby?"

Abby looks at her, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Thank you." Trish smiles and follows Abby and Becker back to their vehicle. She lets Becker put Abby's extra vest on her and Abby hands her two hand guns and a harness. Trish puts it on and surprises both Becker and Abby when she manages to check the guns to make sure they work as well as entering a round into the chamber.

Abby glances at Becker as they walk around to the back of the van. "What the hell were you thinking Abby?"

"She's in love with him. I'm willing to bet that he loves her back. Would you ever stop looking for me if it was me who went missing?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"Dammit, it's not the same."

"The only difference is that I'm trained to defend myself. We don't know that this guy is."

Becker sighs and looks around, glancing at Trish. "Fine. She's your responsibility."

Abby leans up and kisses him. "I'll watch her back. You watch your own."

"And yours." Becker dips his head and kisses her harder, then grabbing some extra weapons and a pack, he starts for the anomaly. Abby glances at Trish who nods and follows them into the bright, sparkling light.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan glances around and shakes his head. There's nothing but jungle here. Hell, he's still not sure how he got here, wherever here is. He jumps a little at the loud roar that sounds across the fields. He looks around and for a second, he's completely frozen. Standing at the other end of the field, far away, is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Only, it can't be real, can it? The animal starts moving towards him and his eyes go wide.

Holy shit. He glances around and runs for the trees that appear to be too thick for the dinosaur to get through. He hears the dinosaur roar again and keeps his head down as he runs. Once he's in the trees, he finds a somewhat good hiding place and licks his lips as a handful of smaller dinosaurs appear. About the size of chickens, Evan tries to remember the name. Procompsagnothis? Procompsognathus? Something along those lines. Scavengers, if he remembers his childhood correctly-- and mean. They wouldn't hesitate to attack something alive if they think they can take it down.

He kicks one when it comes to close and scrambles up the tree at his back. Hopefully, they can't climb. He gets to the top of the tree and lets out a breath. The compy's are hanging out at the base of the tree, but they aren't trying to climb, yet.

He lays his head back and closes his eyes. He needs some sleep before he tries to find his way home. He wonders if anyone's missing him yet. A smile graces his lips when he thinks about Trish. He'd gone up to her yoga studio to try to get his head on straight. They'd hit it off and flirted a lot. And he was pretty sure they were building their lives together, but he had to wonder if she was missing him. He closes his eyes, falling asleep.

What feels like seconds later, he's being jerked awake by something nibbling on his foot. He jerks his foot back and stares. After a few seconds, a smile crosses his face. "Oh shit." It's a diplodocus. He shakes his head and reaches out, petting the animal's skull. It lifts its head and looks at him, then goes back to eating the leaves around Evan's feet.

He smiles and swings down on the branch, checking his landing site before he drops. He tucks and rolls, coming to his feet. He glances around before he starts walking again. He's more aware now that wherever he is, it's a real place and the dinosaurs are really real.

Evan walks along for a while longer until he stumbles on a watering hole. He takes a breath and leans down, cupping his hand. He takes several drinks before he gets to his feet and keeps moving. He spots some caves a little ways away and he heads for them. Hopefully, they're not already occupied. He starts to jog when he gets closer. He wants to rest and the weather is starting to turn. There's a mist falling and judging by the clouds overhead, it's going to start raining.

He makes it to the caves and shivers when a loud boom sounds out over the valley. He glances back and the rain starts to pour. He shakes his head and watches from the mouth of the cave as animals run for cover and some just kind of look up at the skies and go back to what they were doing. He laughs a little and begins to walk deeper into the cave.

Evan sighs in relief when he finds the cave empty. He settles down against the ground, tugging his jacket around him as he yawns. He needs sleep and hopefully, he won't end up as some dinosaurs snack.


	3. Chapter 3

Trish shivers as the rain starts pouring down outside. She glances over at the two Englishmen across the tent. "Why'd you bring a tent?"

Abby smiles. "I was trapped in the past once... I figured if we were gonna be here for more than a couple minutes, we should have more provisions than the last time I was here. Well, not here exactly, it was a slightly different time." She shrugs. "Always be prepared. Isn't that your Boy Scouts' motto?"

"I'm Canadian, not American, but yeah. I think that's the motto." Trish smiles. "Do you think we're going to find Evan?"

"If he's as smart as you say he is, yes." Becker eyes her. "He grew up loving dinosaurs I bet. Seems to be an American pastime as much as baseball is for little boys. If he remembers it, he knows which dinosaurs are dangerous and which aren't. Hopefully."

Trish bites her lip. "He and I have dinosaur movie marathons. He likes to point out the inaccuracies."

"He's alive and he's safe." Becker smiles back when Trish's face lights up. Abby scoots over to him and kisses him.

"Thank you for giving her hope."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not, Abs. I'm simply stating facts. If it gives her hope, that's a bonus. But I'm not giving her hope on purpose." Becker pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. "I love you, Abby."

"Love you, Becker." She kisses him again.

Trish watches them and smiles, then gets to her feet and steps outside the tent. She lets the water pour over her and she closes her eyes. "Please. Please let Evan be okay. I need him. I want him. I swear I'll admit it to him if he's okay."

Abby steps out of the tent and walks over, wrapping an arm around Trish's shoulder. "He'll be okay. But it's not a bad idea to tell him how you feel." She looks over her shoulder and smiles. "If I'd waited any longer with Beck... I don't know if he and I ever would've been together. And I would hate to have missed being with him. I love Becker. He's everything to me."

Trish leans against her. "I love him. We have been friends for ages and we've been flirting for nearly as long. He hasn't made a move, but I know he wants to... Or maybe that's just wishful thinking?"

"I bet he wants you back. You're beautiful." They both turn to look at Becker. He flushes a little and looks at Abby who smiles brightly. He smiles a little. "I mean it. Aside from my Abby here, you're the most beautiful woman I've met. If he has eyes that work, he's interested."

Trish blushes. "Thank you, Becker. Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean I'm his type. What if..."

"Fuck what and tell if to go fuck itself." Abby grins when they both look at her shocked. "You're risking your life to save him. If he doesn't see what a fantastic person you are, he's an ass and we'll leave him here to deal with the dinosaurs."

Trish laughs and hugs Abby. "When we get back to our time, we cannot lose contact. You and Becker are too awesome."

Becker smiles and hugs both women. "All right now, you two. Into the tent you go. It's freezing out here and wet."

"Yes sir, Soldier Boy," Abby says, snapping a salute off to him. Becker snarls at her and slaps her ass lightly. She yelps and turns, smacking him.

Trish laughs, shaking her head as she walks into the tent. She tugs off her shirt and pants, drying off with the corner of a blanket. She gets dressed in new clothes before Abby and Becker come in. She climbs into her sleeping bag and lays on her side. "If you two would like to... I can always put my headphones on."

Abby laughs. "It's okay, Trish. We won't with you here, whether you can hear or not. Becker's a bit of a prude that way."

"Oi. I'm not a prude, thanks for that."

"You are, but it's okay. I love that about you." Abby kisses his cheek. "Into dry clothes, Beck." She begins stripping out of her own clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan yawns as he climbs out of the cave. It hadn't been a good night of sleep, but he'd managed at one point to sleep well enough to have dreams. He'd dreamt of the woman he'd been in love with since he was 18 watching her strut out to the ring for the first time. He'd jacked off thinking of her more times than he could count and the older they both got, the hotter she got. When he'd bumped into her the year before at Wrestlemania, she'd talked to him about how good she thought he was, giving him advice and they'd formed a friendship.

One that despite his best intentions had become more than just friendship for him. He wanted her, with an almost desperate air, but he wouldn't push for more unless she initiated it. He was beginning to think she would never push for more, which he knew wasn't likely to happen. Maybe when he got back, he could tell Trish how he feels and let her make that decision for herself. It wouldn't be his worst idea ever. And the worst that could happen is she turned him down politely. She'd never be harsh about it. That wasn't Trish. She's a nice person and Evan's pretty sure she doesn't know how to be cruel. He sighs as he makes his way down the mountain. He has to find food and probably water.

He gets to a small river and bends down, testing the water for a moment. He sees a fish like animal swimming by in large schools. Licking his lips, he sets his hand in the water, shivering at the cold. He leaves his hand there until the fish continue to swim around his hand like it's not there. He's surprised by his own patience when he manages to wait until a fish stops to feed from something on his hand-- maybe the salt he thinks. He closes his hand quickly, almost dropping the fish when he realizes he actually caught it.

He pulls the fish out and sets it aside, watching it flop and hop around. He puts his hand back in, licking his lips. He's starving and hopefully this fish won't kill him. He gets a second fish and grins. Now, he just has to start a fire and he'll have food and water.

He remembers absently that he had his backpack and he'd dropped it when he'd seen the T-Rex. He grabs his fish and heads back to the clearing. There, in the middle of the space is his backpack, still in one piece. He's thankful he'd gone with the all black matte cloth. He's sure that's why the pack is still there. He looks around to make sure that the T-Rex isn't there before he runs out and grabs his backpack, taking his fish and returning to the river. 

He cleans the fish, then starts a fire as he collects water in one of the two empty water bottles he'd found in his pack. Soon enough, he has a decent enough meal and he begins eating. After the first few bites, he starts to eat faster. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he'd gotten something in his stomach.

Soon, the two fish are gone and he's back at the river, fishing for more of whatever kind of fish these are. He hears noise in the brush and freezes for a moment. He sighs and gives up catching fish. He grabs his pack and his bottles, heading for the nearest trees. He stops by his fire long enough to make sure it's out and he runs to a tree, immediately climbing up it.

He watches as a handful of dinosaurs walk through the clearing. He tries to place them, noting the sharp claws and teeth. They walk like velociraptors, but they're smaller in build. Must be related, he thinks before he climbs higher. If he remembers right, raptors can jump and some can even climb. He sighs and shakes his head. Ultimately the decision to climb a tree was still the best because the raptors could catch him if he was on foot and he knows that, but he can't help but wish he hadn't.

Then he spots them. Walking in the same direction, two women and a man. The man and one of the women have weapons at the ready, scanning the area. The second woman is her. Trish Stratus. He gets to his feet, watching as the raptors head in the opposite direction. He waits until they're far enough away and hops down. He tucks and rolls, coming to his feet. He starts for Trish and the people with her, so happy to see them, he could scream.

Trish spots the man coming towards them first. She lets out a sigh of relief, then starts running for Evan. Abby and Becker smile at each other and walk towards the reuniting couple.

Evan lifts Trish off her feet and kisses her softly. Trish moans into his mouth and hugs him back. She's surprised that he's kissing her, but she loves that he is. It means he probably feels the same for her as she does him. She pulls back and cups his face in her hands. "You're okay? You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. I’m good. I... You came for me." He slides one hand to the back of her neck and pulls her close, kissing her deeply.

Trish presses closer to him, her hands sliding from his face down to his chest and then to his stomach. She pulls back, smiling at him. "Evan... I really like you and when we get out of here...."

"When we get out of here, we're going to dinner and we'll start dating. I don't know what'll happen from there, but we're going to be together as much as possible." He smiles. "Who knew it would take me being sent back to the Jurassic era for me to get a date with you?" He chuckles and then eyes the man and woman that approach. "Friends of yours?"

Trish turns her head and smiles. "Becker, Abby, this is Evan. Evan, Captain Becker and Abby Maitland. They know all about the..." Trish looks at them and wrinkles her nose, trying to remember what they'd called it. "The Anomaly that you went through. They're your rescuers."

Evan slides his arm around Trish's waist and he shakes hands with Becker and Abby. "Nice to meet you both. Thanks for the save."

Becker nods smiling back a little. "Good to know you've eyes in your head. Look, as much as I'd like to continue this meeting, we need to find a new place to do it. We're being watched."

Evan looks around carefully. "Shit. Raptors are back. Not sure which kind, they're too small for Velociraptors. But they've got the same claws."

Becker nods. "I can see one of them watching us. We need either up a tree or.... I don't know. They can climb and they can jump."

Evan gestures to a tree. "Let's get climbing. Trish, you need help?"

"Tomboy, remember?" She looks at Abby who grins back. "Let's show these boys how to climb."

Abby nods and the two of them run to the tree and start climbing. Evan laughs a little as he and Becker follow. "Abby... She's your girlfriend?"

"Something like that. Yes." Becker smiles as he starts up the tree.

Evan smiles and starts up the tree. "She reminds me of Trish. Smart, sexy, confident and a tomboy."

"Abby? She takes care of reptiles. Dinosaurs, really, that came through an anomaly. She loves animals, but she was always willing to get down and dirty with us when we'd be out in the field, trying to get the animals, whatever they were, back to the ARC safely." He smiles and shimmies up the tree, looking up to see Trish and Abby dangling from two of the highest branches.

"C'mon boys. Quit your gabbing and climb!" Trish smiles and reaches over, taking Abby's hand.

Squeezing Trish's fingers lightly, Abby grins at her. "Evan's cute. Really cute."

"Oh he is. And well, we're professional wrestlers and his body... mmmm. To die for. Abs that won't quit. Impressively built _and_ he's flexible. I do yoga now. I own and run a yoga studio and he's come joined us for classes. He doesn't do yoga as a rule, but he has no problem doing some of the harder moves that require serious flexibility."

"Lucky you."

"Lucky me." Trish laughs and shakes her head as the boys get closer. "About time, guys."

Evan pulls himself up on the branch next to Trish. "You're a brat, Trish." He wraps an arm around her and kisses her neck.

Becker tugs himself up, glancing around. "Nice view." He runs his hand through Abby's hair.

"So what do we do now?" Evan glances at his rescuers.

Abby smiles. "We wait until nightfall. These are apparently day hunters. Hopefully, they'll give up after a while and then we can start back to the anomaly."

"And we pray is stays open." Becker looks at Abby and makes a face. "Sometimes, the anomalies close and people are trapped on the wrong side."

Abby turns and kisses him hard. "Yes, but we're together this time, Becks. We'll watch each other's backs. And we've Trish and Evan to help watch our backs."

Becker nods and rests his forehead against hers. "We'll get out of here. We have to."

Abby kisses him again, turning her head to look at Trish and Evan. "I was trapped in... We believe in the Cretaceous period with an old friend of ours, Connor. We were trapped for a year."

"That was what made me realize that if I saw her again, I had to tell Abby how I feel. She had to know that I'd been in love with her almost since I first met her."

Abby smiles. "When Connor and I got back... Becks told me how he feels and... We've been together since."

Trish tilts her head. "You always call him Becker or Becks. Never by his first name."

Becker smiles. "At my request. My first name is Hilary. Nobody but my mother calls me Hilary any more."

Evan smiles back. "Family name, I'm guessing?"

Becker nods. "My mum's dad's last name. He didn't have any girls, so it was the only way to continue the name."

"It's a good strong name, then. Nothing wrong with it." Evan leans against the tree and pulls Trish into his arms. She snuggles against him, tucking her head under his chin. He smiles and glances over as Becker and Abby assume a similar position.

The next thing any of them knows, the sun is rising. Evan glances over at Abby and Becker, who are both yawning and stretching. "Guess we woke up later than we meant to."

Abby smiles over at him. "Apparently. Hopefully the raptors won't come back. I don't fancy another night in a tree."

"I don't think any of us do, love." Becker kisses her softly. "Let's climb down and see if anything tries to attack."

Evan looks at Trish and smiles when he sees her smiling back at him. "Good morning," he murmurs as Becker and Abby start climbing down the tree. 

"Mmm. Morning Evan." She leans up and kisses him hard. "It's morning?" She pulls back and looks around, blinking.

He chuckles a little. "Yeah. We all slept pretty good apparently."

"I guess so." She snuggles against him. "I'm tired still."

"Me too, but I want out of here and I want to..."

"Want to what, Ev?"

"I was going to say I want to shower with you, but that's probably pushing a little too far."

Trish grins at him. "I think that's completely workable. I have been reconsidering what we talked about."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And if you think about it, we've been dating for months without actually saying we were dating, so... I think it's time to move on to the next step, don't you?"

Evan raises an eyebrow. "And what would that next step be?"

"Exactly what you think it would be. I want to know what it feels like to have you in me. I want to know what your hands feel like on my body. And more importantly, I want to know what it feels like to be loved by you."

"You are and you will as soon as we can when we get back home." Evan leans in and kisses her hungrily.

Trish smiles against his mouth when they break for air. "Good. Now, let's get out of this tree and head for the anomaly."

He nods and waits for her to start climbing down before he shoulders his pack and drops from branch to branch until he hits the ground. He rolls to his feet and turns back to the tree. "Becker, Trish, c'mon slowpokes." He grins at Abby who had done nearly the same thing, only she'd waited until she was closer to the ground.

Becker turns and glares at him before he continues his descent. Evan chuckles and moves over to where Trish is climbing down. "C'mon, Stratus. This is easy. All that yoga you do has to be good for something."

"It's good for a lot of things you'll never get to see if you don't shut up," Trish grumbles.

Evan licks his lips. "I guarantee I'm as flexible as you, gorgeous."

Trish laughs, then yelps as she slips and starts to slide down the tree. He braces himself and catches her, grunting when his back hits the ground. "Ow. Trish, you okay?"

"Ow. Yeah." She rolls off him and raises to her knees as Becker and Abby come rushing over. "Ev?"

He takes a few deep breaths, wincing a little. "Broken ribs. Just a couple." He looks up at her and strokes her face. "You sure you're not hurt?"

"You broke my fall and apparently, I broke you." She leans down, kissing him softly. "Can you get up?"

"I think so."

Becker reaches down, lifting Evan up carefully. "I've got some bandages. Let's get your ribs wrapped."

"We need to keep moving," Evan says with a frown.

"You need to let him wrap your ribs," Trish replies.

Evan starts to protest then noticing her scowl. "Okay. Help me get my shirt off."

Trish reaches for him and lifts his shirt up and off. She licks her lips as she looks over his body and he grins a little. He hisses as Becker starts wrapping his ribs. "Ow. Damn man."

"Relax, Evan. You know it's going to hurt." Becker smiles a little and finishes wrapping his ribs. "Now, do you think you can run? 'Cause there's some dinosaurs coming our way and Abby's not sure what they are... and if she doesn't know, we're screwed."

Evan holds his hand out for the binoculars that Abby is holding and he looks in the direction she's pointing at. He makes a face. "Damn. It's Troodontidae. Really intelligent, particularly vicious. They're carnivores so yeah, we need to move and fast. They're not known for their speed, but they're smaller dinosaurs, so they can probably move if they have to." He looks at Trish and smiles a little. "Ready to run?"

"Are you?"

"Let's see if you can keep up." Evan nods at Abby and Becker and he follows them as they start running towards where they'd come through the anomaly. Trish and Evan clasp hands and run.

They reach a high hill and look back. Trish smiles. "they're not following us."

"Yet," Evan and Abby say together. They make a face at each other. Evan continues, "These aren't the kind of dinosaurs that gave up easily. They'll either follow us or they know another route to get to us."

Trish frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We have to keep moving." He inhales, promptly wincing and grabbing his ribs. "Let's go."

Becker frowns. "Let me know if you start flagging. I've got some weapons."

"No," Evan and Abby shout at the same time. Abby laughs and continues this time, "Becker, you cannot leave bullets in these animals."

"But Abby..."

"No." She frowns at Becker and he sighs.

"Okay. But we'll need to figure something out if Evan can't keep going."

"Don't worry about me. I will keep going, no matter what." Evan licks his lips and takes Trish's hand again. "Let's walk for a while, but be prepared to run."

Trish nods, watching him for any signs of excess pain. Evan kisses her softly and tells her not to worry as they start walking.

It's a short while later and Evan stops for a drink of water. "Where are the dinosaurs? Has anyone seen them recently?"

Becker looks back over his shoulder. "No. They're not behind us anymore, so..."

"They're either in front of us somewhere or they gave up the chase. Which could be the case." Abby looks at Evan for confirmation. "They could've found easier prey, right?"

"Let's hope that's what happened."

Abby nods and reaches out for Becker. He hugs her close, glancing at Evan and Trish. "Do we keep going or do you need more of a rest, Ev?"

"I'd rather keep going," Evan murmurs. He reaches out and takes Trish's hand. "Maybe we can keep walking for a while longer. Save our energy for running for when we absolutely need it."

Abby nods her agreement. "That's a good suggestion. Especially since you're hurt."

Evan nods back. "Let's go though. I don't want to linger too long in any one spot."

Trish wraps an arm around his waist and they continue on their way. Abby looks at Becker when they reach the anomaly. This is the true test. Is this their anomaly or is it another one? "Do we want to test it or all go through together?"

"Together. No point in risking it closing after one person's gone through, or if there's just the one person left." He takes her hand and Abby turns, grabbing Evan's hand.

Evan smiles and wraps his arm around Trish. "Let's go then. No point in standing around here, waiting for dinosaurs to attack."

Abby grins. "I definitely like you, Evan."

"Mine. You have your own." Trish grins at Abby and both girls giggle a little before the four of them walk through the anomaly.

________________________________________

"Well, this isn't good," Becker mumbles, pushing Abby and Trish behind him. "How the fuck did we end up in Salem during the witch trials?"

Abby makes a face and looks at Evan. "Any history on this time period?"

"Only what I learned in school, which, although I look twelve, was a while ago." He makes a face. "And I was never big on this kind of history..."

Trish shakes her head. "We're screwed." She points to Abby and herself. "We'll be lucky if they don't try to burn us at the stake or hang us, whichever they're doing to witches... and oh god, I just had a thought."

"What?" Becker frowns at her.

"Salem Witch Trials. What if the anomaly is what set them off?"

Becker makes a face. "We need to get out of here. But do we dare go... oh." He turns to look at the anomaly and frowns, facing several townspeople and no anomaly. "We're fucked," he mumbles it under his breath, but Trish, Evan and Abby all hear him. 

"What do we do?" Abby hisses under her breath.

Evan makes a face and takes Trish's hand. "Run!" He tugs at her hand and they all take off, heading deeper into the woods. When Trish starts to stumble, Evan tugs her back to her feet. "Don't look where you're going. Just run."

"Evan, I can't do this."

"I'm serious, Trish. Don't look at the ground. Don't pay attention to where you're going. Just run. Let your body take over." He stops for a moment and cups her face in his hands. "Trust me and trust yourself, okay?"

Trish nods and kisses him. "Let's run."

He smiles and takes her hand and they start running again. They run for what feels like miles until they're exhausted and far enough away from where they'd shown up that Becker starts to slow down. He turns to look at Evan. "Think we're safe?"

Evan shrugs. "I don't know. We probably need to..." He trails off when he sees the elderly man in front of him.

Trish moves behind Evan, licking her lips. Abby moves closer to Becker. "Who are you?" Abby asks, taking Becker's hand.

"My name is Matthew Bourne." He stares hard at Evan. "You look like my son. But I know you're not him as he's been buried two years."

"My name is Evan, sir." Evan licks his lips. Considering this man has the last name as him, he's fairly sure they're probably related. There can't be too many Bournes in these parts and he vaguely remembers something in his family tree that had relatives in Massachusetts.

"My son's name was Evan." The man tilts his head and frowns. "You're not him."

"No, sir. I..." He looks at Abby and Becker, knowing he can't tell this man he's his many times removed great grandson.

The man sighs. "You're related. Somehow. I can see... You wearing tights?"

Evan grins a little. "Something like that."

Matthew chuckles and shakes his head. "Follow me. My home is this way. My wife has passed, but my daughter in law still lives with me. I help to take care of my grandson, Michael."

Evan frowns. That's his great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather's name. He's looking at his 8x-great grandfather. "We don't want to bring any trouble your way."

"I know you're not from this time, young man. And I know you're my grandson, many years in the future. I also know you and your friends are being hunted. I'm a witch, as is my daughter-in-law. We can help protect you, and maybe find a way to get you back to your time."

Evan looks at Trish, Becker and Abby. "I..."

Becker nods. "Let's go. Worst that can happen is he's setting us up."

Evan lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." They follow Matthew down the road.

Trish tucks her hand through Evan's arm. "Is he..."

"I think so, yeah. I remember a genealogy chart my mom did that had family up here during this time. And since I know one of my many times great grandfathers were named Evan... He's got to be my great grandfather however many times in the past it is. I don't know. I know I can't tell him much of anything, but..."

Becker looks over his shoulder at Evan. "Well, he seems to know who you are. We can take this as it comes, Evan. You don't have to lie to him, we just have to be careful that we don't change too much or you may not be around much longer."

Evan nods. "Okay. Sounds.... Yeah. Sounds like how it should be." He smiles a little. "This is crazy. How are we going to get home?"

"We find another anomaly. There has to be another one open, somewhere." Abby smiles at Evan and Trish.

Trish smiles back and snuggles against Evan's side as they come into a clearing. "Whatever happens, we're here together. So it's all good."

Evan smiles and kisses her. "Yeah. All good." He looks up when he hears Matthew clearing his throat. "Sorry, sir."

"It's all right, son. Come along. We'll get you into more appropriate clothing and then figure out how to get you and your love and your friend's home."

Evan smiles and they follow Matthew into the house in the clearing.

A week passes by quickly and Evan smiles at Becker as they work in the garden behind the house. "I'm sorry for all this."

"No worries," Becker murmurs. "We're doing well enough for ourselves. Admittedly it's a little awkward living with your ancestors and working on their farm, but it's also not too bad. Besides, it's kind of nice seeing Abby in a dress, even if it does cover far too much in my opinion."

Evan chuckles. "I know what you mean. Trish is beautiful in her dresses, but they cover way too much of her beautiful body."

Becker smiles. "We chose beautiful women to love. What were we thinking?"

"Not with our heads, obviously."

Becker snorts and eyes Evan, who grins. "Not that head either, dude!" Evan says, reaching over and pushes Becker. "Our hearts, moron."

Becker smiles. "Yeah, that's what you meant."

"It is. I wouldn't ever speak of a woman that way."

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just teasing." Becker grins. "And here come our beautiful women right now."

Abby grins and looks Becker over. "Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"Hmmm. Not as gorgeous as Evan." Trish smiles and tucks her hand through Abby's arm. "I honestly cannot wait until we're home so we don't have to wear these dresses. I can deal with the old-fashioned look a little, but this is too much."

Nodding, Abby glances at Trish before she looks back at their men. "I agree. This is kind of ridiculous. But I do love getting to see Becker wearing something other than black."

"That's all he wears? What he was wearing when we started our adventure?"

"Pretty much. Unrelieved black, all the time. I call it his sexy soldier look, but even when we're off on weekends he wears black sweats or black jeans and black t-shirts. I tried adding colour to his wardrobe and no go."

Trish shakes her head. "At least the most I'll have to deal with when it comes to Evan's fashion sense is that he's quite a bit younger than I am." She smiles. "Thankfully, that doesn't seem to bother him."

"Does it bother you?"

"Maybe a little. He's eight years younger. He's gorgeous and fun and sweet and... Okay, maybe more than a little." Trish smiles at Abby. "He could get anyone he wants."

"But he wants you. He chose you." Abby hugs her. "Not to mention, you are stunning and he is so lucky to have you."

Trish laughs. "If you say so." She smiles and they head over to the guys, picking up the baskets of vegetables. "Having fun, boys?"

"Oh loads. How 'bout you and Abby? Having fun being the women of the house? Cooking, cleaning, taking care of the baby?" Evan grins and leans over, kissing Trish softly.

Trish smiles. "Actually, yeah. It's kind of a nice change from the hustle and bustle of being on the road all year long."

Evan nods. "I agree with that, but this is nearly as hard on my body."

Trish smirks, looking him over. He's always been well built, but now he's sinewy with muscle now. She and Abby had snuck down to the river to watch their men bathe and it had taken nearly all of her self-restraint to keep from walking over and licking every inch of muscle on Evan's body.

Snorting, Evan shakes his head. "Trish."

"What? I like how hard it is on your body."

Abby laughs and wraps her arms around Becker's waist. "I don't know. I like it here. I don't like the fact that we have to wear dresses, but I like it here."

Trish looks over at her and nods. "Exactly. It's hard work, but it's honest work at least. There are a lot of things we could've done differently."

Evan shrugs. "I guess I just miss being home. I mean, Trish, I can't hardly hold you without getting in trouble."

Matthew approaches, smiling. "Gentlemen, ladies, I think I have found something you would like to see."

Evan raises an eyebrow and they all follow Matthew through the woods to another clearing. He smiles and pats his great grandfather on the back. "This is it. Guys, this is it!" 

They all stare at the anomaly, smiling wider and wider. Becker looks at Matthew. "Thank you. We need to get our clothes and our packs before we go through."

"They're by the maple tree." Matthew smiles and turns to Evan as Becker and the women walk over to their bags, pulling out a change of clothes. "I know you're my heir. Many times removed possibly, but you're mine."

"Yes, sir." Evan smiles up at him. "I'll try to do the family name proud."

"Marry her. She's beautiful and you love her. She loves you. It's obvious, so the two of you should marry and give me more heirs." Matthew smiles and hugs Evan. "Do yourself proud, Evan. Marry the girl, have babies and be happy."

Evan smiles over at where Trish is giggling with Abby over something Becker had said. "I think you might be onto something, Grandpa." Evan hugs Matthew one last time before he joins his fellow time travelers in changing. 

When he looks back, Matthew is gone. He tells himself it's for the best and he turns to ask Becker a question. Instead he spots Trish shimmying out of her old fashioned dress. She has on her jeans, but not her shirt. Evan licks his lips. Sure, he's seen her in her bra before-- usually just her bra and panties, but this is different. This isn't for an audience of hundreds of thousands of people. This is just her changing her clothes, but he's never been more aroused.

Trish turns and smiles when she sees him watching. She nudges Abby. "We're being watched."

Abby looks and shakes her head. "Nope. You're being watched. Evan's not looking at me and Becker's too busy looking to see if those witch hunters are around. His eyes are all for you and he looks like he wants to eat you up."

Shivering, Trish licks her lips. "Mmmm. The feeling is definitely mutual and I cannot wait until we get home so I can jump him."

Abby chuckles. "That's precisely what I'm going to do with Becker."

Trish grins at her and they finish getting dress, tugging their weapons on and they turn back to the men. "Okay, we're ready." Trish licks her lips, watching Evan buttoning up his jeans. He catches her watching and winks. She smiles and shakes her head, walking over to slide her hands over his abs and chest. "You're so gorgeous."

Evan smiles and pulls her close against his chest, kissing her hungrily. "I love you, Trish."

"I love you," Trish says, picking up his shirt and handing it over. "Get dressed before I forget to wait until we're home to devour you."

Evan laughs and tugs his shirt over his head. He picks up his backpack and looks at Becker who is holding Abby close. "We ready?"

"Let's see if this is the path home." Becker smiles at them and takes Abby's hand. They walk as a group into the anomaly.


	5. Chapter 5

Abby sighs. "Well, Brazilian rain forest. Not home, but... Are we in the right time period?"

Becker sighs as well and pulls out his cell phone. "Let's see." He turns it on, smiling when he gets service. "Right time period."

Abby grins and hugs him, laughing a little when he lifts her off her feet and spins her around. "We're home!" 

Evan and Trish hug. "We're home." 

They both smile at one another, then look at Abby and Becker and the four of them hug, Abby and Trish kissing each other. Becker chuckles and looks at Evan. "I'm not kissing you, Ev."

"I'd kiss you, but I don't like the idea of being punched, so..." Evan chuckles and turns, accepting Abby's hug and kiss.

Becker lifts Trish up, kissing and hugging her. "We're safe, right?" she asks him.

"Well, we're in the middle of the Amazon jungle, but yes. I can get us home from here."

Evan smiles at the sight of Trish in Becker's arms. Part of him thinks he should be jealous, but having seen how close she, Becker and Abby had gotten in the couple of days they'd spent looking for him, he can't possibly be jealous of them hugging.

Abby leans against Evan, kissing his cheek. She's feeling the same way Evan is. She knows Becker loves her, but the sight of another woman in his arms is rather surprisingly not hard to see. Of course, Abby knows if it were anyone but Trish, she'd probably be clawing the woman's eyes out.

Trish kisses Becker softly and hops down. "You're our designated leader. So lead the way, Beck."

Becker winks at her and holds his hand out to her. She takes it, reaching for Abby's hand. Abby smiles and takes Trish's hand and grabs onto Evan with her free hand. Evan laughs and Becker looks at his phone again, then around the jungle. After a few more glances, they're on their way, fighting through the jungle.

As night begins to fall, Becker looks back at Abby and Trish who are both yawning in sync with one another. He glances at Evan who is looking around curiously. "Should we continue?"

"It will be harder to see the dangers if we do. It will also be kind of hard to find a way to be safe if we stop. There are a lot of dangers in the Amazon. There are poisonous snakes and spiders and other insects and reptiles. There are stories of man eating panthers and anacondas. You just never know what is safe and what isn't in the Amazon." Evan shrugs.

Becker looks at the women. "Abby, Trish. Vote comes down to you. Keep going or stop for the night?"

Abby and Trish look at one another, then at their men. Trish eyes Evan who shrugs. "I don't have a preference Trish. Really. I will follow wherever we go."

Trish and Abby nod. "Okay. What do you think, Becker?" Trish asks, looking up at him.

"I don't know. I think we should keep going, but Evan's right. It's more dangerous at night. Most of the creatures in the jungle are nocturnal."

"We're all well armed, we've shown Trish and Evan how to use the firearms. Beck, we're prepared for this. Besides, aren't we more likely to be attacked when we're just staying still?"

Becker sighs and pulls out his phone. He flicks through a few things and sighs. "We've got ten miles to the nearest civilization. I think we should go." 

He looks at Evan who nods. "We're all here and all aware of what is going on around us," Evan says, taking Trish's hand. "Let's go."

Becker nods and takes Abby's hand. "Stick close." They head through the jungle, Becker and Abby leading the way. Evan pulls Trish closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. He smiles a little, knowing she can't see him in the dark, but at least they can feel each other's presence.

She wraps her arm around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder as they walk. "Evan..."

"Yeah, Trish?"

"I was just wondering what you want to happen when we get back to the States."

"You're moving in with me-- or me in with you, whichever. We'll be together for as long as you can stand me. Which, judging by my past relationships, won't be long."

Trish snorts and kisses his neck. "I love you. I want..."

"What do you want, Trish?"

"I want to marry you and have your babies and for us to be together forever."

Evan inhales sharply. "Okay, so... if you still feel that way in six months, we'll get married and then have babies."

Trish kisses his cheek. "I can handle that plan."

Becker glances back and smiles at Abby. He's never wanted marriage or kids, even after he and Abby had finally gotten together. But listening to Evan and Trish talk about their future makes him want forever with her.

Abby smiles up at Becker and squeezes his hand. She's never really been the marrying kind of girl and with her own fucked up family life, she's never wanted kids. But when she looks at Becker, she can picture herself wearing the white dress, hugely pregnant with his child. She's not sure how Becker feels, but if he asked her to marry him, she'd have him in front of the registrar before he could blink.

They all walk in silence for the next few miles. Evan moves himself and Trish closer to Becker and Abby. He can't help but think that if they're too far apart, something bad could happen. 

The thought no sooner crosses his mind than a huge anomaly opens in front of them. He shakes his head. "We can't get away from this shit, can we?"

Becker looks back at him and smiles a little. "Welcome to our world."

"We don't go in, right?"

"We definitely do not go in. But..." Becker looks down at Abby.

Abby sighs. "Looks like we're camping for the night."

Trish smiles and wraps her arms around Abby. "Won't be too bad, will it?"

"Depends on what comes out of that thing." Abby turns her head and kisses her cheek. "Come on. You and I can clear a spot. Beck, you still have the frames for the cots? Sleeping on the ground here is a deadly decision."

"I've only the two frames and they're single beds."

"You sleep on your back, so I can sleep on top of you." Abby grins at him.

Trish glances at Evan and smiles. "And I think it's safe to say that Evan and I are side sleepers, so we'll fit."

Becker nods. "Okay." He sets his pack down and hands Abby the frames. She starts setting them up, far enough away from the anomaly that the light isn't too bright, but close enough to see it still. Trish moves to help her and Evan moves to Becker's side. Becker glances at him. "I think this is worse than we're used to. I've only seen anomaly's this big once or twice. Each time, dinosaurs bigger and bigger have come through. I don't know if we've got enough fire power."

"Well... the jungle is dense enough in this area, isn't it? A large dinosaur wouldn't be able to get through the jungle. It would turn around and go back."

"Let's hope." Becker nods and looks back to where the women are working in silence. "We should probably take shifts to watch the anomaly."

"We'll set it up. Two hour shifts? Three?"

"Three or four. We'll talk to Abby and Trish."

"Talk to us about what?" Abby asks as they approach the guys.

"We're gonna set up shifts to watch the anomaly," Evan replies.

Abby nods. "No problem. I figure three hour shifts. Becker, you take the first, wake me up for the second. Then Evan, then Trish."

Trish frowns. "At three hour shifts, that's nine hours that you're making me wait. It'll be day again and we won't really need shifts, will we?"

"No, but we won't really need them when it's Evan's turn either," Becker says softly. "Trish, I'm sorry, but I'd rather not put you in danger."

"Oh, but you'll risk Abby," Trish says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Abby will risk herself," he replies, pulling Trish close. He hugs her to him gently. "I can't order her about, she ranks higher than I do. You're a civilian. I get to order you around."

Trish smacks his stomach and hugs him back. "I don't like it. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I want to protect you. Abby and I... we've lost a lot of friends over the last few years. A lot of them and all of them were lost to these goddamn things. Don't make us worry about losing you and Evan."

"That's the problem with making friends, idiot. You worry about them. But you don't need to protect us all the time."

"Yeah, I do." Becker kisses the top of her head. "You're mine to protect now. It's what I do."

Trish leans against him. "Okay. I don't like it, but okay."

Becker smiles and rubs her back. "Good. You know I love you and I just want to keep you safe."

"I know. It's the only reason I'm letting you get away with this."

Becker chuckles and bends down, kissing her gently. "Okay. Now, you and Evan go cuddle on your cot. Abby will sleep on our cot and I will take first watch. I'll wake Abby in a while."

Trish nods, looking up at him. "Promise me."

"I promise." Becker smiles. "Go. Sleep."

Trish nods and walks to Evan, taking his hand. "Let's go get some sleep."

Evan hugs her, kissing her hard. "He'll be okay. We'll be okay. But I'm with him, I don't want you watching that thing on your own."

Trish frowns and Evan shakes his head. "Don't get me wrong, Trish. I know you can take care of yourself. You could kick my ass, I'm sure. But for fuck's sake, you're the love of my life and I don't want anything happening to you."

Trish sighs and kisses him. "Okay. Fine. Let's go lay down." She takes his hand and leads him over to their cot. She snuggles down in Evan's arms, watching as Abby and Becker talk for a few minutes.

"You'll be safe and you will wake me if anything comes through." Abby reaches up, cupping his face. "Anything, Hilary. Anything at all!" 

"Abby, don't call me Hilary." Becker tries to frown at her.

"Hilary." She scowls.

"Okay, okay. I swear, only you and my mother can get to me like that."

"Where do you think I learnt it from?" she says, smirking as she leans up and kisses him hungrily. "Anything, Beck. Or I'll have your guts for garters, yeah?"

"Yes, love." He leans down and kisses her, sliding a hand over her back. "I'll wake you in three hours, Abs." He pushes her towards the cots. "Sleep some, please?"

Abby nods and heads over to the cot and lays down. She closes her eyes and before she knows it, she's asleep.

Becker watches them sleep and he sighs a little. He loves Abby, more than anything, but he'll die protecting her if he has to. He sits down in front of the anomaly and watches for anything that might come through.


	6. Chapter 6

Evan yawns, glancing back at the group. Becker and Abby are curled together and Trish is snuggled into their sleeping bag. He smiles a little before he glances back at the anomaly. It's just about time to wake Trish for her shift, but it's also light out. He'd gotten a good six hours of sleep with her in his arms. He walks over and starts to wake her up, glancing up when he hears the tinkling that he'd noticed sounds when the anomaly closes. He watches it close and smiles, climbing into the cot with Trish. A few more minutes down and they can get going again.

Trish snuggles against Evan, opening her eyes. "My turn?"

"It disappeared, about five minutes ago. I was just going to catch a few more minutes of sleep before we got going."

She nods, rubbing his back. "Sleep. I have to go to the bathroom."

"You two are loud," Becker grumbles from his bed. "We're all up now, so no more sleep for you, Evan."

Evan laughs. "Okay. Anomaly disappeared a few minutes ago."

Abby sits up, straddling Becker's waist. "It did?" She looks over and grins. "Great. Now we can head home."

Becker smiles up at her. "Yes." He sits up, spilling her onto his lap. He wraps his arms around her. "When we get home... Marry me, Abby Maitland."

Abby throws her arms around his neck. "Yes!" 

Trish grins, looking over her shoulder at Evan. He kisses her softly. "Congratulations, you two."

Becker pulls back from kissing Abby. "Thank you. Now, are you two ready to head home?"

"So ready," Trish replies. She climbs out of bed and pulls on her jeans and t-shirt. "Let's go."

Evan crawls out of bed and smiles at Trish. "We're ready."

Becker lifts Abby off his lap and gets to his feet. "Let's break down our cots and get moving."

Abby yawns and stretches. "You and Evan get to break them down. Trish and I are going to the bathroom."

Becker frowns and kisses her. "Go on. We men can do the real work." He lets out an oomph when she hits him in the stomach. "Ouch."

"Real work?" She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "You're lucky I only punched you in the stomach." She reaches over, taking Trish's hand. "Come on. Let's let the he-man types do the real work."

Trish grins as she looks at them. She shakes her head at Becker and follows Abby into the jungle.

A few days later, they arrive in the Tampa airport. Evan looks at Trish as they wait for Becker and Abby to make it through customs. "So, my place or yours?"

"Both? We can have my house in Toronto and your house here in Tampa. When you're on the road, I'll be with you. We'll split time between them when you're not on the road."

"And my place in St. Louis?"

"Okay, we can split our time between three houses, no problem." Trish grins and kisses him.

Evan licks at her mouth. "Okay. Thank you." He slides his hand up and down her back. "Trish, probably this is the worst time in the world, but... Marry me?"

Trish pulls back enough to look into his eyes. "Yes." She kisses him hard. "Yes, as soon as possible."

He grins and picks her up, swinging her around. "I love you. I can't wait to be your husband."

She laughs softly and glances over when she hears their names being called. She waves at Abby and Becker and smiles. "This is amazing. Oh." She looks at him. "We need to call everyone. Not just to tell them about us getting married, but about us being okay. They all saw you go into the anomaly. None of them know whether we're okay or not."

Evan smiles. "Yeah. Who all was there?"

"Cena, Orton, Barrett, McIntyre, Eve, Kelly, Nattie, Beth and the twins." Trish smiles. "They were all as worried about you as I was."

"Okay. I'll call them when we get Becker and Abby and get back to my house."

Trish hugs him. "Good idea. Now, let's go grab Becker and Abby and get some food. I want a huge cheeseburger and a pound of salty, greasy fries."

Evan laughs and wraps an arm around her waist, leading her over to where Abby and Becker are just getting through the customs line. The four of them head out, grabbing a cab to a diner Evan likes to eat at. He smiles as Becker and Abby wrinkle their noses. "I promise, you two. The food is a lot better than the décor."

Becker sighs. "Guess we can't be too picky. Don't suppose they could make a decent cuppa?" 

"I'm guessing no. We could get you some coffee? Or iced tea, but not hot." Evan smiles.

"Iced tea? Are you serious?" Becker scowls. "Get real, Evan."

"Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking."

Becker laughs and shakes his head, ordering when the waitress comes over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue.

Evan looks down the aisle. It's been seven months since he went missing and Becker and Abby have stayed in his and Trish's life. And today was a huge day for all of them. He smiles. She's the loveliest vision in white he's ever seen. He stares across the aisle and winks at Trish. They'd had their own wedding a month ago. Becker had been his best man and Abby had been Trish's maid of honour. Now they were returning the favour for their best friends.

Abby looks absolutely beautiful in her dress. And Becker looks handsome as ever in his tuxedo. Evan winks at Trish again and Trish grins back. When Abby gets to the front of the church, Trish helps her flip her veil back. "You look beautiful," she whispers, kissing Abby's cheek.

Abby smiles and turns to Becker, taking his hand. Becker smiles back and together they face the minister. Evan and Trish share a soft smile as their best friends make their vows. The four of them know they'll always have each other's backs, no matter what happens.

_the end_


End file.
